There and back
by Dark Riven
Summary: Harry and Draco are transported to a mysterious place with no weapons or magic only each other to depend on for survival.*Now finished*
1. Just the beginning

__

This is an idea that I just had to get out. It's a Harry/Draco fic but no slash has been planned for this story yet. I'm thinking of just making it a friendship fic but it may change who knows? *shrugs* Anyway I have to stress that I don't want any flames for this at all. If you don't like the story then don't bother leaving a review ok. However I don't mind getting constructive criticism if I've spelt a name wrong or made some horrid mistake please tell me so I can improve it. Just remember reviews are appreciated and flames will be laughed at.

Disclaimer: However much I want to own Draco and Harry I don't they belong to J.K Rowling so don't sue.

***********************************************************************

****

Chapter 1

If it was one thing that Harry truly despised it was Double Potions first thing in the morning. This class had the nasty knack for ruining Harry's entire day mostly due to the fact that the teacher, Professor Snape, hated Harry with a fiery passion. It would almost be more fun to go up against Lord Voldemort again. Almost. 

"I cant get it right." Whined Ron "Look it's a different colour to everyone else's."

"That's because you've heated it up too fast, your burning it, try reducing the heat before you completely ruin it." Hermione somewhat smugly replied. Ron sent her a quick glare before turning down the fire his cauldron was sitting on.

"I knew that." Ron said quickly.

"Sure you did." Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry smiled it was always funny to see those two argue.

"Why are we making this again, its not like were allowed to use it properly." Ron said watching his potion slowly turning the right colour with relief.

"Its for future reference Ron, This potion will be so useful one day, Don't you think so Harry?"

"I guess so." Harry replied stirring his potion to keep it from burning. Today Snape had them all making a very complex powder. Harry had forgotten the name of it but it was capable of transporting whoever used it great distances. It was sort a cross between floo powder and a port key but you don't need a fireplace or any objects to travel with it. The user simply had to sprinkle the powder over themselves then concentrate on the exact location of where they wanted to go. The powder was also a way for those that couldn't apparate to travel with as much ease as those that could. It was extremely useful but also dangerous, as you had to know exactly where it was that you were going or you could be transported to any random place. It was because of this that Snape refused to let any students test the powder at its full strength.

"Now that you have added all of your ingredients, I want you to bring your potions slowly to the boil. Wait five minutes and then add the Wolfsbane, Be careful to add the right amount." Snape said glaring at Neville. "Its how much Wolfsbane you add that determines the strength of this potion, Once it's at a boil stir it occasionally until the liquid dissolves. You should then be left with a white powder at the bottom of your cauldrons. Dry the powder, bottle it and then bring it up front, these potions will be tested next month so I hope, for your sakes, that you do this correctly." Speech done Snape strode off going between the rows of students to criticize their work.

"I still think there's no point to this, I mean this potion isn't even made up to its full strength, what fun can we have if we cant experience its full effects?" Ron grumbled.

"Because it's full effects could send you to Antarctica if you're not careful." Hermione retorted.

"I don't think it's that powerful Hermione." Ron said.

"It is, I read all about it in-"

"No, no stop." Ron moaned clapping his hands over his ears making a pained face. "We don't want to hear all about the latest ridiculously long book you've been reading."

Hermione started in on her 'the values of reading lecture' so Harry tuned out instead focusing on the task at hand. Students were making there way up to the front now placing their carefully bottled powder on the tray by Snapes desk. Harry was just in the process of drying his out when someone roughly ran in to him. Only just managing to keep from falling into Ron, he whipped his head around to see Pansy sneering at him.

"Sorry Potter." Pansy said in a voice that sounded as if she was mocking him. "You were in the way."

"Like hell you were, you were standing behind your desk, how much room does she need?" Ron whispered to Harry as they watched Pansy saunter towards the front of the classroom. Harry shook his head in irritation; he had almost spilled his powder everywhere. Neville was making his way past when Malfoy, who was behind him, gave him a rough shove. Neville shrieked falling forwards letting his bottle fly out of his grip as he flung out his hands out to catch himself as he fell. His right hand unfortunately caught the edge of Harry's cauldron tipping it over. The now dried, and fully effective, white powder flew everywhere.

"Get away from it." Snape yelled from the other side of the room. It was good advice and many students took heed of it, but for Harry and Malfoy it was useless as they both were already covered from head to foot in the stuff. People started shrieking and Snape started yelling but Harry couldn't hear any of it. It was if he had suddenly gone deaf. He felt incredibly lightweight and dizzy and his brain seemed to have gone all fuzzy not allowing any coherent thoughts get through. A quick glance at Malfoy told Harry that he was experiencing the same things. Malfoy looked horrified, he was trying to yell something but no sound was coming out. Harry suddenly noticed that Malfoy had gone eerily pale, almost white. In fact he kept getting paler and paler until he looked almost transparent. _* Wait a minute.* _Harry thought with a start _* He is transparent, I can see straight through him!* _Slowly and right before everyone's eyes Malfoy completely disappeared. The last thing Harry saw was Malfoy's silver eyes radiating fear, before his surroundings became unfocused, and his world began spinning like crazy. He couldn't move nor do anything to rid himself of the nauseating feeling. The buzzing in his ears turned to a high pitched wailing scream and Harry had the sudden sensation of his body being roughly pulled in two directions at once, before everything went black...

A pounding headache greeted Harry as he regained consciousness. Opening his eyes Harry could see he was definitely no longer in the potions classroom, in fact he had no idea where he was. Sitting up slowly he could see that he had landed on a bunch of rocks, his sore back and head proved it had been no soft landing either. Wincing Harry managed to climb to his feet using a nearby tree for support and surveyed his surroundings. What he was in looked like an enormous field stretching on either side of him. The grass was nearly as tall as his head and brown in colour. He turned around and saw behind him was the beginning of a huge dark forest, the trees all packed together tightly and reaching up towards the sky. Overall not an inviting looking place. 

__

*Where the hell am I? * His first thought to that was that he could be somewhere in the Forbidden Forest but no, he didn't recognize anything around him and he had been pretty deep inside the Forbidden Forest before. _*So where am I? * _His mind repeated. But before he could dwell on it any further he was distracted by a moan no more than ten feet form him in the long grass. Curious Harry slowly approached from where the sound had came from and came across Malfoy lying in the dirt looking a little worse for wear. Malfoy let out another moan and sitting up before finally noticing Harry.

"Potter?... What the?...What happened?" Malfoy asked rubbing his head. "I've got such a headache."

"I'd say we just tested out my potion." Harry replied dryly. Malfoy stood up and dusted his robes off that were ripped slightly around the bottom.

"Problem is it worked a little too well." Harry continued. "I have absolutely no idea where we are; the only thing I'm certain of is that we are no where near Hogwarts."

"So you're saying that we could be miles from, well anywhere?"

Harry frowned suddenly remembering something.

"I used the right amount of Wolfsbane though, we shouldn't of been transported more than to the other end of the classroom." Malfoy had begun to look guilty at this point, staring at the ground and fidgeting with the sleeves of his robes. Harry stared at him a moment before it finally clicked as to why Pansy had run into him earlier today.

"Oh please tell me you didn't have Pansy slip extra Wolfsbane into my potion." Harry moaned.

"It was supposed to be a joke."

"A joke! A joke! Well it's not much of a bloody joke now is it!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Don't yell at me Potter!"

"All right, all right I guess it doesn't matter now anyway." Harry sighed running his hand through his hair

"What's important now is figuring out what we are going to do." Looking around him again Harry concluded that the field didn't look promising, it just seemed to stretch endlessly not going anywhere fast. It would probably be better to try going through the forest, however scary it looked.

"Come on." Harry muttered to Malfoy marching towards the forest.

"You're going in there?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"What, you'd rather stay here?" Harry called over his shoulder. He had obviously made a good point because it wasn't long before Malfoy caught up to him and accompanied him into the forest. The forest was no more less intimidating on the inside than it was on the outside. Harry had never seen trees so big before. Only the tiniest bits of light could seep through the cracks in the dense foliage there were ugly black spiders crawling across the forest floor, and they would make a sick crunching noise when stepped on. Harry was actually glad that Ron wasn't here all these spiders would have him in hysterics. Malfoy didn't seem to thrilled about the spiders but at least he wasn't panicking. They continued on deeper and deeper, it was getting darker and darker and Harry could have sworn that he could hear something growling at him as it made its way through the forest. Eventually the pair came to a stop in front of what reminded Harry of a tall tunnel. The trees here had all bent over in an arch, there leaves had grown together blocking out the little light there had been. Harry couldn't see how deep the tunnel went because it was so dark but they really had no other way to go. He started forward only to be stopped by Malfoy who grabbed Harry's arm.

"Why are the trunks moving?" And Harry realised that in fact they were wriggling frantically and hissing as well. Edging a bit closer it became clear that the tree trunks seemed to be wriggling because they were covered in snakes, thousands of them all in different colours with poisoness red eyes.

"There is no way I'm going in there." Malfoy turned around when suddenly one of the snakes reared up and spat a blob of dark green stuff at them. It sailed past Malfoy and landed no more than a couple of inches from Harry's feet where it immediately started to burn into the ground.

"Acid." Harry said quietly.

"What kind of bloody snake spits acid?"

"I don't know but I don't think that we should try and go through there, maybe we should go back."

"I-I don't think that's an option either P-Potter." Malfoy stammered out voiced laced with fear and staring at something behind Harry.

"Why."

"Look behind you." Malfoy said. There was a loud throaty growl and Harry spun around only to come face to face with a pair of blood red eyes...


	2. Into the Night

__

I've finally found time to upload this chapter. Why didn't anyone tell me how much work you got when you do your V.C.E! It's driving me crazy! Anyway moving right along I want to thank the people that reviewed and I want to thank Prophetess of Hearts for reminding me about Harry being able to talk to snakes I had completely forgotten about that, I'll use that later on in this story. It also seems that I forgot to mention what time this story takes place I'm thinking sometime in their fifth year ok.

Disclaimer: *cries* none of them belong to me not one! So please don't sue.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 2: Into the night

Two blood red eyes a long fat snout and teeth that could rip an elephant in half. Its feet were the size of Harry's head with claws that looked, if possible, more deadly and razor sharp than its teeth. At least the size of a Hippogriff, if not larger and somewhat resembling a large wolf it was not an animal that anyone would want to come face to face with, and Harry was defiantly no exception to this. Gulping Harry tried to remember what Hagrid once said, in his Care of Magical Creatures class, about avoiding confrontations from dangerous animals.

__

*Try to look as less threatening as possible* his mind told him. _*Don't look it straight in the eyes and back away slowly, it works for dangerous dogs so maybe it will work for this too. *_

Slowly Harry took a small step backwards only to be awarded with another deep growl stopping him from backing up any further. The creature let out another growl and as quick as lightening raised its hairy front paw and swiped at Harry clipping the side of his head. Taken by surprise at the sudden motion Harry stumbled losing his balance and fell onto the ground. 

__

*So much for backing up. * Blinking he locked eyes with the drooling animal now leaning over him, with one paw resting on his shoulder, claws digging into his skin. Behind him he heard Malfoy gasp as the creature licked the side of his face. Cringing he thrust out his free hand searching blindly for something, anything that could serve as a weapon. Unfortunately there was nothing within reach that that would be useful only the gritty dirt on the forest floor.

__

*Blind it. * Grabbing a handful of dirt he threw as much of it as he could into the beasts eyes. It had the desired effect, the creature let out a howl and backed off rubbing at its eyes furiously. Now was his chance.

Harry scrambled to his feet, spun around and grabbed Malfoy roughly around his arm dragging him with him into the snake like tunnel. They ran blindly, being too dark to see anything, zigzagging back and forth to avoid the onslaught of green acid being spat at them by the snakes. After what felt like hours the tunnel finally gave way to the dimly lit forest once more and Harry and Malfoy both collapsed on the ground breathing heavily from their long run. They both lay in silence for a few minuted catching their breath before Malfoy spoke up.

"Do you think it will follow us?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so." Harry said squinting into the inky blackness of the tunnel, half expecting the beast to come galloping through teeth bared, but nothing did. Sighing Harry pushed himself up, his shoulder was aching slightly and his robes had holes in them from the creature's claws but he was still in one piece so that was something to be thankful for. Malfoy didn't appear to be hurt either but his robes had been torn a bit on his side and his usually sleek blonde hair was messed up and a bit dirty.

"I guess we should get moving then in case it does come back." Harry said getting to his feet, Malfoy following suite. They started off once more but this time keeping a watchful eye out in case of any more run ins. Eventually the little light there was started to fade away signalling the coming of the first night.

"I'm tired." Malfoy said.

"Good for you." Harry snapped not in the mood to listen to Malfoy whining.

"Come on Potter, aren't you tired? And anyway we're not going to be able to see anything when its dark are we?"

Though he hated to admit it Malfoy was right, and to be truthful he did feel tired.

"Fine we'll stop when we find somewhere suitable." Harry said expecting Malfoy to complain, he didn't and they started looking for somewhere to spend the night. Eventually they came across a huge dead tree that was partially hollowed out. Perfect.

"This could work." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Finally." Malfoy muttered plopping down at the base of the tree. It was actually a good thing that they had found something when they did because just then something cold splashed onto the bridge of Harry's nose and bright light ran across the sky, making Harry wince and squint. This was soon followed by a deafening crash of thunder and a few more drops fell before the skies opened. Harry and Malfoy scrambled into the hollow tree and huddled together, both wet, in the dark listening to the rain pound all around them, the sky every now and then being lit up by bright flashes of jagged lightening.

__

*This day is just getting worse and worse. * Thought Harry jumping slightly as another crash of thunder sounded. A small half dead pine tree, not more than twenty feet from them suddenly exploded and fell in two pieces on the forest floor. Malfoy let out a surprised yelp and backed as far as he could into the dead tree whimpering slightly and wrapped his arms around his legs. The flames from the tree quickly died down, the rain was pelting down so hard it had it had begun to get through gaps in their little shelter dripping on them. Harry looked down and saw a black spider perched on his leg. He pulled it off and tossed it out in the rain. Come to think of it this tree was probably full of spiders and other miniature nasties, but when you were lost, attacked by a giant wolf like creature and caught in a terrible storm spiders don't seem to matter that much, and anyway they were relatively dry and safe here so there was no way he was leaving until the storm passed. Harry let out another miserable sigh, closing his eyes trying to block out the relentless pounding in his ears and just wishing this whole nightmare would end...


	3. Seperate paths

__

I've finally decided to update...though I don't really know why I'm kinda sick of this story already and I don't like it, It's hard trying to give it a good direction but oh well I'll try. Now so no one gets confused (not that I think you really would) words in italics and enclosed in *'s mean a character is thinking and a long line of *'s breaking up parts of the story simply mean I'm moving between characters or their POV or some time has passed ok? As always-constructive criticism and reviews are welcome! (And wanted) but I do not want any senseless flames. They. Are. Stupid. And will be laughed at by all my friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.

Chapter 3

Somewhere in a restless dreamland, Harry was wandering in the rain. Not that he minded, it was warm and almost comforting as it ran over his body and his face, almost crawling over his face...wait a minute. Harry's eyes snapped open and went slightly cross eyed to get a look at what felt creepily wet and warm on his nose. It was what looked like a fat slimy slug. On his nose. Crawling over his face leaving a sticky trail of slime as it went. Feeling throughly disgusted, Harry let out yelp and sitting up, slapped at his face trying to get the horrid thing off. It hit the side of the dead tree with a loud SPLAT! And he watched as it slowly slid down, yellow gunky trail following it. Harry shuddered, wiping feverishly at his face with a dirty sleeve trying to remove the sticky goo but stopped when he heard a snicker near him. Malfoy was wearing the smirk that Harry had come to know him by and looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry snapped.

"You what else would I be laughing at." Malfoy replied still smirking nastily.

"Yeah that's right laugh it up" Harry muttered then almost as an afterthought added loudly "But I wouldn't be laughing if I were you especially if I had a spider **that** big on my head."

The smirk immediately disappeared and Malfoy flung his hands up successfully slapping himself on the head but finding nothing more. Realising he'd been tricked Malfoy aimed a dark glare at Harry and mumbled a few choice words but otherwise shut up. Pleased with himself Harry allowed himself a smirk of his own before realising two things: one it had stopped raining, and two he was starving. When had he last eaten? Thinking about it now, it must've been early yesterday morning. Sighing Harry slowly crept out of the tree that had served as their shelter last night and took a look around to see if he could find anything edible, and as his luck seemed to have it lately there was nothing around that he was willing to risk putting in his mouth...

__

*Wait what was that* Harry whirled around scanning the forest intently. He could have sworn he had just heard something, like a deep throaty growl, much like the wolf thing they had encountered yesterday. Panic rose in his chest as he stared in the direction he thought it had come from. A minute passed...then two...then three but no sight or any more noises sounded in the forest. Harry let out the breath he had been holding in and began to calm down.

__

*It's alright* he told himself _*Your just being paranoid*_

"What **are** you looking at?" Malfoy drawled now standing next to Harry who broke out of his thoughts to glare at him.

"Nothing" he snapped "now lets get going, no point in hanging around here any longer is there?" And without waiting for an answer strode off in the direction they had been heading in yesterday.

"And just where are we going exactly?" That question made him stop and he turned around to face Malfoy he hadn't moved from his spot and stood arms crossed glaring.

"What." Harry asked.

"I mean how do you know were even going in the right direction, we don't have our wands or anything to point us, or is it just the famous Boy Who Lived's magic sense of direction." Malfoy finished practically dripping venom by now and Harry felt himself tense, ready to snap. He was hungry, cold and tired not to mention stuck in a strange forest with the person who was responsible for bringing him here in the first place; he was not in the mood for Malfoy's attitude right now.

"We'll Malfoy" Harry grated out "We are going in this direction because its the exact opposite way of that **thing** we ran into yesterday."

"That's a shit reason."

__

*Great he's going to be difficult. * Harry thought angrily.

"You know what Malfoy? I bet if you went in any direction you would eventually come out this forest anyway, So if you have a problem with **this** particular direction, then find your own way!" Harry spat out spinning around and preparing to resume walking.

"Fine then maybe I will!"

"What?" Harry asked for the second time that day once again turning back around to face Malfoy.

"I said I'll find my own way, I don't need **you**." Malfoy spat.

"Don't be stupid, we should stick together."_ *Much as I hate to admit it. * _Harry thought.

"No, you said I should find my own way, so I will Potter." And with that Malfoy stomped off.

"Malfoy wait! I...wait why do I care" Harry muttered then yelled after the retreating figure "Fine go I don't care!" "Idiot" Harry said before continuing on the way he had originally picked determined not to go after Malfoy.

__

*If he wants to be stupid then that's his problem, I'm not going to stop him, I don't care...except* Harry slowed down, his anger was diminishing and he began to feel uneasy. He glanced back in the general direction Malfoy had gone and felt a twinge of worry gnaw and his insides.

__

*Except...maybe...I think I **do** care...*

******************************************************************

__

*Why did I even follow him as long as I did? He's an idiot, a stupid retarded Muggle loving...where am I*

Draco stopped, looking around, or trying to he couldn't see very clearly. The air had become thick with fog creeping in from all sides making it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of him, the air had taken on a nasty acrid smell and it had felt like it had gotten hotter as well. Draco begun to feel nervous regretting his rash decision earlier and now his eyes had begun to sting and water. Something was irritating them badly.

*I have to get out of here* His eyes were watering so badly he could hardly see more than blurry shapes. Blindly stumbling and getting scratched up by various trees and thorny shrubs as he pushed his way through, Draco began to panic. It hadn't been like this before why the sudden change now? Then his foot caught on something and he fell forwards. He landed on something much softer than the hard stony ground he had been expecting though and it took him a moment to realise that. The smell had gotten worse, almost gagging him it was so terrible, and his face, resting on the soft object he had landed on felt wet and sticky, whatever it was, was soaking through his robes and make his hands slick as he tried to push himself up. As he finally managed to raise himself slightly he glanced down to see what had broken his fall. And almost threw up at the sight of it. It was a big, dead furry animal of some kind. It had been burnt to death judging by its blackened skin, or what was left of its skin. Blood was still oozing from its corpse, and that was what was soaking into his robes. Draco finally realised that this must of been a very recent kill, smoke was still rising from its body and that must of been what had looked like fog, the smell was the smell of charred flesh emanating from this creature. Letting out a horrified scream Draco flung himself back only to slip on more blood falling painfully backwards, knocking the wind out of him and banging his head quite hard as well. Wincing, it took a moment for him to refocus and when he did he wished he hadn't, and his eyes widened in terror. Looming over him like a black cloud, eyes' glowing through the film of smoke and snorting angrily from being interrupted from its meal was a very large black scaly dragon. Draco let out another terrified scream as the huge beasts, snapping jaws, lunged at him...


	4. plunging headfirst

__

I have nothing interesting to say about this chapter just that I don't like it so I wont bore you with a lot of author notes. But I do want to thank those reviewed. Juvenile thanks for letting me know that the paragraphs were too long I seem to have a disease that won't let me write short ones! I get carried away but I will try harder next time. Hermionegranger thanks for the tip I hope its a bit clearer to read this time and also thanks to Aurora for reviewing as well. I feel encouraged to write more now *smiles*

Disclaimer: I don't own.

****

Chapter 4

At the last possible second Draco managed to roll himself out of the way, but the dragon was still too fast and clamped its jaws around his ankle wrenching him back towards it. Screaming from the sudden pain flaring in his leg he desperately tried to find something to grab onto or something to defend himself with. His hands finally closed around a sharp piece of a broken branch and without waiting managed to sit up enough to plunge it in, as hard as he could, into the side of its face. Yelping the dragon let go of Draco and started rubbing feverishly at its snout trying to dislodge the stick. Taking this opportunity Draco scrambled to his feet and almost fell down again. Putting weight on his leg sent sharp shooting pains up and down it. He didn't think it was broken though, but even if it was he knew he couldn't hang around any longer. Gritting his teeth he sort of half-limped half ran as quickly as he could bear it.

__

*Please don't let it follow, Please don't let it follow, Please don't let it follow* Draco chanted hoping against hope that it would just give up, he had no chance of outrunning it like this. And then he heard its furious roaring not very far behind him as it lumbered its way after him. The trees behind him were being ripped out and being pushed down roughly so the beast could get through. Draco threw a glace behind trying to see how far away it was. He couldn't see it. Yet. But he could definitely hear it getting closer and closer. His insides twisted, he felt like he was going to throw up, he had never been this terrified before in his life he was sure he was going to die today.

__

*Please let me make it out of here, please...*

************************************************************************

Harry sighed in frustration. He'd been calling out to Malfoy for the last ten minutes but there was no sign of him. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Something told him to not bother, to just concentrate on getting himself out of here, but he couldn't. He just couldn't, he had to find Malfoy first.

"Malfoy...Malfoy can you hear me!" Harry yelled as loud as his dry hoarse throat would allow. He was so thirsty but he had to find Malfoy first. He pushed his way through yet more bushes and trees and then stopped suddenly when he thought he heard something. A scream? Or maybe just the wind? Then he heard it again. It was definitely human and getting closer too. Malfoy? It had to be.

"Malfoy...are you there!" Harry strained his ears listening desperately for any sort of noise and then there it was. Not any more screaming but the sounds of something rushing through the bush but before he was able to find exactly what direction it was coming from, it was hard to see here fog was blocking his vision, something slammed hard into him from the right sending them both to the ground. He panicked for a moment before realising it was Malfoy on top of him. His relief was short lived however when he got a look at what state Malfoy was in. His eyes were so panicked; he had never seen Malfoy this scared before, not even in their first year in the forbidden forest.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked tentively.

"We've got to get out of here, its coming!" Malfoy all but screamed. Harry felt his stomach tighten.

"What's wrong, what's coming?"

"Get up, we've got to go, its coming!" Malfoy got back awkwardly onto his feet. Harry noticed that he seemed to be trying to avoid putting weight on his left leg and then he noticed something else. The lighting in the forest wasn't great but there was no mistaking what coated the front of Malfoy's robes hands, face and hair. Blood, it was all over him.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously "Is that your blood? Are you hur-" Harry was cut off as Malfoy abruptly grabbed his arm hauling him to his feet and yanking him through the forest muttering "Its coming" over and over, Harry also saw the he was limping. Definitely hurt.

"Malfoy what is it? What's coming?"

Before Malfoy could answer Harry saw it. The dragon had come crashing through a group of trees toppling them, as if they were nothing, in its wake. Harry's eyes widened in and Malfoy cowered in fear.

"Your right" Harry said "we **do **need to get out of here...run!"

Together they took off as fast as Malfoy's injury would allow them to go. Harry instantly knew there was no outrunning this dragon it was impossible so they would have to use their size advantage instead. That in mind Harry suddenly veered them off to the left into a crop of thick closely packed trees. While it wouldn't stop something that big from eventually getting through it would slow it down a bit. His plan was working after a while they started to gain ahead more; the noises were becoming fainter and fainter as they went. So intent on listening for the dragons progress that Harry didn't realise that the last set of trees he had pushed through gave way to a cliff with a sizeable drop of about forty or fifty feet into a wide, dirty looking lake below. His foot slid over the edge and he lost his balance, it was just as he thought he was going to fall that Malfoy grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Potter look." Malfoy said pointing out over the edge. Harry followed Malfoy's direction and cursed when he saw it. Hills, Valleys and rocky drops that seemed to go on endlessly stretched before them. He had no idea the forest was **this **big, there was no way they could get through all of this, suddenly the field started to look a lot more promising. Just then a couple of trees fell down dangerously close to them; the dragon was almost through. Malfoy whimpered and looked like he was going to faint, Harry didn't blame him, they were cornered unless... Harry took another look off of the drop. It wasn't **that** far down and the lake looked pretty deep...

"Hey Malfoy." Harry said.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"No of course I don't...why?"

"Good" Harry replied shoving Malfoy as hard as he could over the edge. He watched as Malfoy fell, screaming the whole way down, then hit the water with a splash. A moment later Malfoy resurfaced shouting up at him looking utterly pissed. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he was ok it worked.

"Potter look out!" Malfoy suddenly screamed pointing at him or rather behind him. Before he could move he felt something connect with his head with a crushing force. 

He stumbled and was vaguely aware of him falling over the edge and twisting helplessly through the air before everything went black and silent...


	5. Water logged part 1

__

Yay finally an update! does anyone really care? *looks around* no? oh ok then. Anyway I'm sorry this chapter is so short chapter 5 and 6 are really meant to be one chapter but something is wrong with my computer and wouldn't let me save it as one so I had to post it as two. Well that's about it for notes I just wanted to thank all those that reviewed previous chapters I was going to axe this story but you guys have all convinced me to finish it, now if I could just find the time...

Oh and before I forget NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: Still don't own

*****************************************************************

Chapter 5

Draco could only watch horrified as Harry fell. His body twisting and flaying helplessly for what felt an eternity before his body hit the water with a force Draco almost likened to hitting concrete. Above them the dragon roared its disapproval at losing both of its potentional meals, and spreading his wings, leapt off the cliff to swoop down on them, claws at the ready. Draco's eyes widened as it headed straight for him, taking a deep breath Draco ducked under the surface as the beast's talons raked across the water just skimming across his back. He stayed submerged as long as his lungs allowed watching, through now blurred vision, the dark outline of the dragon as it swept back and forth looking for him. When he could no longer see the horrid thing he burst to the surface taking in as much air as possible and looked around. The dragon was completely out of sight, which could, be a bad thing as it might be hidden somewhere waiting for his appearance. Then he noticed something else. Harry was also out of sight, definitely bad.

"Shit!" He hissed as he desperately tried to relocate where he had hit the water. He may not like him but he certainly didn't want a dead 'Boy Who Lived' on his conscience. Picking a spot to start from Draco dived as deep as his body allowed searching for any sign of him. The murky water made it hard to see and the fact that he had to keep coming up for air slowed his search dramatically. Seconds ticked by and just when he was at the point of giving up he suddenly caught a flash of black out the corner of his eye. Turning himself and straining his eyes he saw him, dead to the world, and slowly sinking towards the bottom. Draco pulled himself through the water after him his lungs were screaming for air but if he surfaced now he knew he would lose him.

__

*Come on* he encouraged himself _*just a bit further...almost there...got him! * _He managed to get a hold of one of Harry's dirty robe sleeves. He pulled and simultaneously kicked his legs as hard as he could, his progress now considerably hindered by the dead weight he dragged with him. As black began to line the edges of his vision, it became sheer determination alone that he managed to bring the both of them gasping to the surface. He took a moment to regain his senses and then hooking one of his arms around Harry's chest slowly pulled them to the bank. Once there he faced another problem. Draco knew full well that they couldn't just stay out in the open anything could see them, he shuddered, it would be best to find some sort of cover, problem was Harry, who may be skinny, was a lot heavier than he looked. Draco was definitely not the strong type, he had Crabbe and Goyle for that, groaning he grabbed Harry by the arms and yanked him backward with as much force as his slender body could muster. They covered ground slowly. Draco's grip was slick and elusive with the muddy water and he kept stumbling as he dragged Harry backwards. It briefly flashed through his mind that he wasn't doing Harry's body and favours dragging him over numerous sharp stones and sticks that would probably add to whatever injuries he already had. Briefly. Finally when they were safely concealed amongst some thick bushes and rocks on the edge of the forest, Draco released Harry's arms letting them fall unceremoniously by his sides. Sighing in annoyance, partially due to Harry still being out of it, and partially because his ankle was still throbbing madly as well, he knelt down and started to check him over for any injuries. The side of his face from the jaw to temple was scratched up, bloody and swollen from the dragon's attack but his attention was mainly focused on the fact that Harry didn't seem to be breathing. At all.

"Shit!" Moving quickly Draco tipped Harry's head back and opened his mouth checking for anything that might be blocking his airway. He silently thanked the school for forcing them all to learn muggle life saving techniques the year before otherwise he wouldn't have had a clue what to do without his wand.

Finding nothing obstructing his airway Draco inwardly groaned realising he would have to do the mouth to bloody mouth bit. Steeling himself he leant down a bit then hurriedly pulled away.

__

*This is gross I don't want to do this* He glanced back down at the still unbreathing Harry. 

__

*Disgusting* He thought yet he knew that he couldn't afford not to. His father, Voldemort, the deatheaters and a number of people at school may want him dead, but he didn't like the thought of being directly responsible for some ones death himself.

__

*Just do it! * His mind screamed _*Your wasting time*_

He leant back down only once again to pause.

__

*Oh this is so gross* He sighed mentally gathering himself _* Ok I'll do it on three...one...two...three! *_

Not leaving any more time for thought he pinched Harry's nose closed and administered the customary five quick breaths hoping that it would be enough. For once fate decided to play nice and no sooner had he pulled away when Harry started to cough sending up sprays of the muddy water that he had swallowed in an attempt to get air. 

Concerned that he might choke Draco was just about to roll Harry onto his side when his eyes suddenly snapped open surprising him and disorientated, emerald green eyes focused onto surprised silver, grey ones. 


	6. Water logged part 2

****

Chapter 6

Harry stared up at him and Draco stared right back. They both stayed like that for a few minutes simply staring at each other until Harry was interrupted by another round of violent coughing. Snapping out of his surprise Draco quickly moved the unresisting form onto his side and waited while he brought up more lake water until he was able to draw in shaky breaths. Now that he seemed to be breathing ok Draco got up and limped back down to the lake. Once there Draco knelt down, tore the bottom of his robes off and dipped the piece of black cloth into the water, then carried it back to where Harry lay now quiet. He bent down and roughly turned him over so he could get proper access to the wound on his face.

"Malfoy what?" Harry murmured shocked at the rough treatment.

"Shut up" Draco snapped starting to scrub the grit out of the wound roughly so it wouldn't get infected. Harry gasped from the pain and started to writhe weakly trying to get away.

"Stop moving or I'll sit on you." Draco growled out. To his satisfaction Harry heeded the warning and went still though, Draco noticed, he was biting down on his lip in still obvious pain. Unexpectedly Draco felt a small wave of pity and not really aware of what he was doing eased up the intensity to a more tolerable level. When he had wiped and cleaned the wound as best as he could he folded the material up and pressed it firmly against it to stop the blood flow. Harry simply stared at him the whole time seemingly surprised that he was even bothering to help him in the first place. Draco couldn't blame him he did not come across as the caring type.

After a few moments he lifted the cloth slightly to see that the blood flow had begun to slow considerably. Reaching down Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pressed it over the material.

"Keep pressure on it for a few more minutes." Draco instructed before getting up and heading back to the lake to wash some of Harry's blood that he had gotten on his hands off. He also noted that the blood from that dead animal he had previously been covered in had been washed off too. When he got back Harry had managed to push himself into a sitting position still keeping the cloth pressed onto the side of his face. Draco sighed and sank down near him absently rubbing at his still sore foot. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes Harry eventually peeling the bloody rag from his face. Gently probing the wound and satisfied that it was clotting well Harry now turned his attention to Draco who was still massaging at his foot.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked pointing at what seemed to be the source of Draco's discomfort.

"Fine" Draco answered curtly then added in a voice that suggested he didn't really care "are you?"

"Yeah feel a bit dizzy but otherwise ok." Harry looked around a bit looking confused. "Where's the dragon gone?"

"Flew away shortly after he knocked you out." Draco answered leaning back against a large rock wincing at the still burning pain shooting up his leg.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Harry asked again crawling the short gap between them "because you don't look it."

"I'm just bloody peachy." Draco snapped and then yelped when Harry poked him quite hard right in the spot where all the pain was radiating from. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Draco yelled pulling away from Harry's grip.

"I knew you weren't all right." Harry replied calmly "Let me look at it, it could be broken."

"It's not broken."

"You don't know that." Harry said "just let me look."

"Bloody persistent aren't you." Draco grumbled but gave up and let Harry look, he was too worn out to argue any further.

Harry gently checked the area being as careful as possible. Draco's shoe had a few puncture marks in it; blood was slowly oozing out from them. A couple of minutes later Harry stopped his inspection and sat back shaking his head slightly.

"I can't be sure." He started slowly "But I think the side of your foots been crushed a bit, there's a bit of blood on that side of your shoe and it doesn't feel real good."

"Great" Draco muttered.

"I wont take your shoe off though" continued Harry "because by the looks your ankle has swollen up, and I doubt we'd be able to get it back on if we did take it off." Harry suddenly looked thoughtful for a moment "Actually I'm surprised you managed to walk as much as you did today with your foot in that state."

"Yeah well I'm surprised your still even alive, you hit the water that hard." Draco answered still grimacing, now that he had a fair idea of how bad his foot was hurt it had begun to ache ten times as much. 

Harry shrugged "Lucky I guess." Then paused looking at him "Hey Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Thanks for um... saving my life back there."

Draco stared shocked, he hadn't expected to be thanked, he shrugged himself then replied coldly "yeah well I shouldn't have."

Harry looked surprised "why not."

"For pushing me off the cliff." Draco said now glaring.

"Oh" Harry said smiling as he remembered the look on Draco's face when he pushed him.

"It's not funny." Draco snapped "Haven't you heard all those stories about people falling onto submerged logs and rocks, it was dangerous I could've been killed."

"Hence the reason I pushed you first." Harry said laughing.

"I should've let you drown." Draco muttered before flopping onto his back and staring up at the sky. The sun was beginning to make its descent the sky slowly changing hues from deep blue to a soft pink laced with a red tinge.

__

*Great* He thought *Another night stuck in this hellhole. *

"Hey Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Huh?" Draco turned to face him.

"I mean you don't like me, I would've thought you'd be happy to see me drown." Harry said looking as if he wasn't upset or offended at the thought.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean that I want to see you killed." Draco answered simply.

"Oh well thanks anyway." Harry said lying down next to him, Draco didn't complain at the closeness, though he knew that Harry probably expected him to. Usually he would've of but right now it bought a sense of security for them both and made them feel that little bit safer. 

They both lay in silence, uncomfortable on the rough ground but far too exhausted to do anything about it. Draco was beginning to feel drowsy and soon found himself drifting off when.

"Malfoy?"

"What now?" Draco said getting annoyed.

"...I'm hungry."... 


	7. Hogwarts

__

First off I have to say that I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS HAS TAKEN. I had exams and then I was half drowned in holiday homework, which I still haven't finished, and then I had writer's block and FF.net was acting up so I couldn't post this. I also have to apologize for the extreme crappiness of this chapter, I tried I really did. Also I think that I stuffed up the spelling of Snape and McGonagall's first names if I did would someone please let me know the correct spelling? I'm working on the next chapter of this right now too so it wont be nearly as long coming as this one was. I'm thinking sometime in the next week or so. Once again thank-you to everyone that reviewed last chapter and no flames for this one please.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!

******************************************************************

****

Chapter 7

Back at Hogwarts.

"I can't take all this waiting any more" Ron shouted, jumping up from the plush armchair that he had been sitting in and startling the other silent occupants in the common room. Many of the Gryffindors had been strangely quiet for the two days that Harry had been missing for; each fearing the worst had befallen their housemate. By far though the most worried were Ron and Hermione, the two had rarely slept at all. Hermione had nearly chewed off all her nails from the anxiety and Ron had almost worn a hole in front of the fireplace from his non-stop pacing.

"Why haven't they found anything yet I thought that locating spells could find anything?" Ron said, fists clenching and unclenching by his sides as he resumed pacing up and down.

"And you know what's the worst thing?" Ron continued "we can't do anything, not a damn thing! Just sit back and wait. What if he's hurt? Dead? Dying? And he's so far away he can't get help" 

"Ron" Hermione said starting to look ill at Ron's words.

"And he could be stuck with Malfoy!" Ron was near shouting now, ignoring Hermione's pleading looks, his face turning redder and redder. 

"They both disappeared together right? What if they ended up stuck somewhere together, that slimy git could attack Harry and no one could stop him."

"Ron please" Hermione tried once again to get him to stop, these thoughts beginning to really upset her.

"What if he already has, what if Malfoy killed Harry, I wouldn't put it past him, and left his body somewhere where no one would ever find him, we could never see him again we-

"RON SHUT UP!" Hermione suddenly yelled out causing everyone to jump, Ron included, and whirl around to face her opened mouthed.

"Ron please stop talking like that." Hermione softly said her eyes filling with tears "please just stop."

Ron sighed and then fell back into the chair he had been previously sitting in. He rubbed at his temples, an attempt at calming a surfacing headache, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Mione." Ron said quietly, eyes downcast "it's just that I'm really worried."

"I know I'm worried too." Hermione answered.

"We all are." Dean spoke up from his position on the floor. There were a chorus of agreements from those in the room, and sniffing Hermione managed a small smile, somehow comforted by how many of those shared their concern for Harry.

"Maybe someone should go and see if the teachers have found anything yet?" Seamus suggested. Ron nodded and slowly got back up.

"I'll go, I can't stand just sitting and doing nothing." Ron said "you coming Mione?"

"Yes" Hermione said pulling herself up, absent-mindedly smoothing down her robes. The two clambered through the portrait hole and silently made there was through the many corridors until they stood in front of the gargoyle blocking the entrance to Dumbledore 's office. Ron gave the password (Lemon Sherbet) and together they entered the eerily silent headmaster's office. They were greeted with the sight of three very tired looking teachers; McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore all hunched over a tatty looking map that was spread over Dumbledore's desk. A gold pendulum was hanging between them, Snape was muttering some form of spell and the three were watching the wide circles the pendulum was making over a particular area of the map.

"They must be getting desperate if they're resorting to using methods of divination now." Ron murmured to Hermione to which she nodded. It was no secret that Snape and McGonagall shared a strong dislike of divination.

"Don't even bother asking, we haven't found anything yet." Snape tiredly informed them without looking up. Ron's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Nothing at all?" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger." Dumledore said standing upright.

"Can we help at all; we have to be able to do **something**." Ron asked desperately.

"Unfortunately not Ron" Dumbledore said walking up and placing his hands on Ron's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"I understand your concern but there really is nothing that you two could do, We are working on finding them and when we do we will immediately inform the both of you." He looked them both in the eyes searching for understanding. He knew the Gryffindor's were all anxious, he had also received visits from the some of the Slytherins inquiring about their missing housemate. He had told them all the same thing. There was no news yet and to go back to their dormitories and wait until there was. He wished he could offer them something more, but he couldn't.

"It would be best if you would go back to your common rooms for the time being." Dumbledore said "We **will** let you know." He repeated firmly.

Ron and Hermione sighed in defeat and nodded slowly, eyes downcast as they turned and left. The teachers watched them go, silent for a few moments before McGonagall spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth Albus?" She questioned quietly.

"Oh yes and the truth would have really calmed everyone's nerves wouldn't it." Snape drawled sarcastically. McGonagall shot him a glare.

"Severus is right Minerva." Dumbledore interrupted before an argument erupted between the two house leaders.

"If we told them that we had found them and where it would only serve to heighten their worries." He furrowed his brows together. 

"That place holds the darkest and most dangerous of creatures and without even their wands for protection..." Dumbledore trailed off worry etched into his face.

"Do you even think they're still alive?" Snape asked. Both teachers looked towards the headmaster.

A long pause reigned.

"We can only hope." Dumbledore replied looking towards the map on the desk.

The gold pendulum was still swinging in lazy circles around an expansive area of forest located many miles from Hogwarts. He sighed.

"We can only hope."


	8. Don't talk to strangers

__

Ok so this chapter was a bit later than I said it would be but something was wrong with my computer and I couldn't post anything until today. Since I have to go back to school tomorrow I'm not really sure when I can get the next chapter out but I will try to post somewhat regularly I promise. Also to Donelle who made a very good point about how Draco should have known about the hypothermia bit, he does know and his reasoning, how ever lame it is, for not following the right procedure is mentioned in this chapter. I was planning on using the cold bit as an excuse to make Draco and Harry sick just to torture them a little bit more but thanks for the input anyway. As always please read and review and no flames.

Disclaimer: *grumbles* I'm really getting sick of these, I don't own and never will.

***************************************************************

Chapter 8

Draco coughed and wrapped his arms tighter around himself attempting to stop the shivers that were constantly wracking his body. He had woken up the morning following their little leap of faith stunt Harry had forced them into with a pounding headache and an aching throat. He had a feeling that it was due to sleeping in his wet clothes all night but he would have been tortured by rabid wolves before he went parading around in front of Harry in just his boxers so his clothes could dry. Draco looked up and squinted at the sun that was almost directly over them, and wished its heat would warm him just a little. He sighed before looking back to where Harry was currently outstretched a couple of feet away on the ground engrossed in a conversation with a passing by snake. Draco hadn't seen Harry talk to snakes since that incident in second year. It was creepy then and it was creepy now.

"Are you just about finished over there?" Draco called out impatiently. 

Harry spared him an annoyed glance. 

"Do you mind we're talking?" He said before turning his attentions back to the snake.

"Do I mind?" Draco muttered "No not at all Potter, go-ahead talk to your new best friend it was rude of me after all." He let his head fall back against the tree he had been sitting against with a light thunk.

"I mean why not" He continued more to himself, looking back up at the clouds gathering, "What better place to have a nice conversation than in the middle of a creepy forest, inhabited by creatures spawned from hell. And with a snake no less?"

"Geez do you complain much?"

Draco blinked at looked back down to see Harry right in front of him. He didn't even hear Harry approach. He silently cursed himself for not being aware of his surroundings more and frowned at Harry.

"So did you have an enlightening discussion?" He asked sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes "Yes we did as a matter of fact." He said.

"What were you two hissing about anyway?" Draco asked as he started to push himself upwards. As he was getting up he put too much pressure on his injured foot and let out a gasp from the rush of hot pain and started to slide back down the trunk again. Harry frowned and stuck out his hand to help him up. Draco glared at the offered help and muttered an angry "I don't need **your** help." 

Harry sighed and watched somewhat amused as Draco struggled for a few minutes before managing to stand mostly upright though still leaning against the tree for support.

"We talked about food mostly." Harry said answering Draco's earlier question.

"You talked about food?" Draco asked eyebrow raising as he gingerly pushed himself from the tree and struggled to find a comfortable position that didn't require leaning too much on his sore foot.

"Yes or were to find some actually." Draco stared at him.

"Let me get this straight, you asked a snake for directions on where we could find food?"

"...Yes..."

"Oh" Draco said "So what did the snake tell you then. To go hunting for some rats or perhaps some spiders, maybe both would make a fine meal wouldn't they?" He snapped then added for good measure "Idiot."

Harry simply stared at him blinking for a few minutes then smiled in a very worrying manner in Draco's opinion before turning and striding off into the forest.

"Potter where are you going? Hunting?" Draco said sniggering. Harry didn't respond and slipped in between some trees leading back into the forest. Draco stomach suddenly lurched.

"Potter" he yelled out "We're not really going to hunt rats or spiders...are we?" Still no response.

"Potter...Potter...answer me!...Potter!...Potter wait up!"

***************************************************************

"This is it?" Draco asked gesturing towards a clump of bushes that, in his opinion, didn't appear to have any edible qualities at all.

"Yep" Harry answered "right where the snake said it would be."

"Potter this is even more stupid than if we **did** hunt rats and spiders. We are **not **eating a bush."

"Not the bush idiot, look what's **on** the bush." Harry said. Draco huffed in annoyance and stepped closer. Upon closer inspection he could see that he bush was covered with...little...things. Possibly small berries from the looks of it...little purple berries. Now Draco had seen a range of berries before, blueberries, blackberries, strawberries and raspberries but never purpleberries. Purpleberries did not sit well with Draco though he wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps it was that the colour purple reminded him of something like poison or perhaps it was the way some of them were oozing, whether it was one or both Draco wasn't sure but he was put off by it never the less, and he said so.

"I don't think these are exactly safe." He pointed out.

"Why not?"

"Well look at them." Draco said. Harry did.

"I see your point." 

"Well good." 

"I'm gonna try them anyway"

"What?!" Draco exclaimed "have you lost your mind? They look **dangerous** Potter."

"Well they might not be, and besides the only thing we've had since we got here is some of that disgusting lake water, we'll starve to death if we don't eat something!" Harry said.

"Yeah but you can't just go eating whatever without knowing if it's safe first." Draco pointed out trying to get Harry to see some reason. In truth he was starving too and finding it very hard to keep control but he wasn't stupid enough to eat something if he didn't know whether or not it was safe. Apparently from the look in Harry's eyes he was.

"It'll be fine Malfoy, the snake said it was perfectly safe."

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'don't take candy from strangers'?"

"Your mother teach you that one Malfoy?" Harry sneered "Look if it bothers you so much then I'll go first and if I don't drop dead then we'll know that it's safe to eat all right?"

Draco sighed heavily then threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "Bloody Gryffindors...fine go ahead see if I care."

Harry nodded and turned striding towards the bush, determined glint in his eyes.

****************************************************************

He promised himself that he wouldn't laugh.

Because it wasn't funny. Not at all.

The unmistakable sound of retching reached his ears. Draco bit his lip 

__

*Won't laugh, won't laugh, won't laugh* He chanted to himself.

"What are you smirking at?" Harry snapped remerging from some bushes, cleaning his mouth with the sleeve of his robes. Draco graced him with a charming smile, holding out his hand, an offering of purple berries in his palm.

"Want some more?"

Harry glared at him.

__

*Who am I kidding I am going to laugh.* Draco snorted and bit his lip harder.

"Don't even think about it." Harry warned before plopping down next to Draco in their chosen place for the night. It was under a huge fallen tree that had been raised at one end about two metres as it had fallen on top of another fallen tree. Harry was concerned as to what could of made these trees fall down in the first place as the were **massive** trees but it was rapidly getting dark, he didn't feel well and was sure that Draco didn't either, and plus Draco's foot was giving him a lot of trouble and he wouldn't of been able to walk much further anyway, for now they were going to stay put. Harry just hoped that whatever did push the trees over wouldn't be coming back any time soon. Especially if that something happened to be another fire breathing dragon.

"Potter do you hear that?" Harry looked over at Draco whose posture had stiffened. Harry strained his ears to hear whatever it was that Draco was hearing. Then he heard it. It was quiet but every now and again he could hear twigs being snapped underneath soft footfall, a quiet, low growl accompanying it.

"Yeah I can hear it." Harry answered "I've been hearing things like that for a few days now, I wasn't sure before but I think something has been following us ever since we got here.

Draco shivered and not from the cold either "Why do you think it hasn't attacked us yet?" He asked.

Harry shrugged "Might be waiting for us to keel over, then it could just have a free meal...it's gone now."

The noises faded away and the two were left in silence once again.

"Hey Potter?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Harry turned to face Draco who had his head lowered.

"For what?"

"For getting us into this situation in the first place. I don't even know why I did it, I knew it was dangerous but I went ahead and did it anyway, and now we're most likely going to be killed and its all my fault, I'm stupid and I'm sorry." Draco said quietly not once looking up at Harry.

"Of all the things I expected to hear from you sorry wasn't one of them." Harry said genuinely surprised.

"Yeah well, despite what you and your groupies think I do have a conscience."

"Awwww Draco that's so sweet, I never knew you had it in you" Harry mock glomped onto Draco's shoulder.

"Get off Potter." Draco snapped trying to shake Harry lose. It was no use Harry would not be budged.

"You know what this means now don't you." Harry said.

"What?"

"We're bonding"

Harry could see, even in the dark, that Draco was looking outraged at the prospect.

"Don't be stupid."

"But we are now we can be best friends." Harry said laughing "We can hold hands and skip and be forever happy."

"Can not!"

"Sure we can."

"This isn't funny Potter." Draco said finally shaking Harry lose. Harry just looked at him laughing.

"Yes it was, you should have seen your face, and by the way apology accepted."

"No its not, I'm taking my apology back now."

"You can't. I've already accepted it."

"You're a real idiot you know that?" Draco asked. Harry started laughing again and Draco couldn't help but give a small smile. In all this danger it felt good to hear laughter and for the mood to lighten up a bit. That was it did feel good until Harry started coughing again and something wet splashed onto the ground and onto the sleeve of his robes. Harry apparently still had some of the berries in his system. 

The muscle under Draco's left eye twitched.

"Potter...did you just throw up on my arm?"

"...A little." Came the whispered reply... 


	9. The world has teeth

__

This isn't really what I would call a regular update is it? For that I have to apologise. I also have to apologise for the extreme crappiness of this chapter. I had like and hour to do it in so it's a little rushed and much shorter than I would have liked. I'll make up for it the next chapter which will be posted on Monday if anyone cares. Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it! You all make me so happy!

No flames please!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

********************************************************************

Chapter 9

"Sure lets go for a walk, then after that we can walk for a bit, then lets walk some more...Gee I really hope we can do some more walking today" Harry darkly muttered as he and Draco scrambled up various steep slopes as small stones and pieces of rocks came loose and fell around them. He growled to himself as he slipped almost falling over and hitched his pants up, which had become looser over the time they had been lost for.

__

*The easiest way to lose weight, Aunt Petunia should do this for Dudley. * He thought sarcastically. With a considerable amount of effort he managed to pull himself up the last stretch of hill and then collapsed in an exhausted heap, panting, strength gone for the time being.

"Break time." Harry gasped out.

"I totally agree" Draco wearily answered sinking down next to him, trying to catch his breath. Draco sighed. He felt so tired and hungry, he just wanted to go back to Hogwarts stuff his face and then sleep the rest of term away...that and take something to cure his ever-present headache, what he wouldn't give to see Madame Pomfry again. He glanced up at the sun, the bright blue sky complete with white fluffy clouds drifting across it; a flock of birds every now and again would fly overhead.

__

*A frigging clone of yesterday* He thought savagely. _*Tell me Mike, what do we have for our fine contestants today? Well Johnny, we have another afternoon. It's not much of a prize, but I guess it's the best a bunch of shit-headed assholes such as ourselves can do. * _Draco flopped backwards and closed his eyes for a few moments. Well at least it felt like a few moments anyway but when he opened them again he found that the sun had passed over the hilltop they had ended up falling asleep on. It must now of been late afternoon. Draco cursed and sat up but as he did he was struck with a horrible sensation. His head swam, his stomach lurched, he felt hot all over and was positive he was going to faint any second. However as quickly as it came it passed. A squadron of bugs flew across his vision as his eyesight managed to right itself. He swallowed and cringed as his throat ached, he really wished they had some water handy. He turned to his right and saw that Harry was still fast asleep, curled up in a little ball and snoring lightly. He looked a little too pale though Draco noted, a quick feel of his forehead confirmed Draco's suspicions that Harry was getting sick as well.

"Come on Potter wake up." Draco said shaking Harry slightly. Harry groaned and slowly moved into a sitting position.

"Did we fall asleep?" He asked rubbing at his eyes and adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, come on I don't think we should stay out in the open like this." Draco said slowly managing to get himself to his feet, Harry reluctantly following suit.

"I suppose your right, any ideas where we should go now?"

"Not a clue." Draco muttered as the pair turned to take in their surroundings.

A brief look around showed them that they didn't have much of a choice. It was either go back the way they had came, back to the forest, or go forward through a large stretch of boggy marshes. Harry could see that at the end of the marshes there were some more ridges that looked relatively dry yet he really didn't fancy the idea of wading through a slimy mucky bog, and for all they knew it could be infested with who knows what. No there had to be an easier, and safer, direction that they could take. 

"I think maybe we should just go around the marshes head east or something." Harry suggested. Draco shrugged.

"I don't care whatever." He answered, he really couldn't care anymore either, he was starting to feel that they would most likely die whatever direction they chose.

Harry glanced once more towards the swamp. Something was screaming at him to go through it that that would really be the best course of action, yet the tired sick part of him was demanding an easier route and in the end it won.

"We'll go around it." Harry stated firmly and the worn out pair slowly headed along the hill tops towards yet more forest. 

So far the pair had made numerous poor mistakes in the time they had been here yet this turned out to be the worst by far. The path they had taken ultimately lead back into a deeper part of the forest yet had they just crossed the swamps and climbed that ridge they would of found themselves at a road that if followed for a couple of kilometres would have lead them straight into a county town... 

********************************************************************

It was starting to get dark and quite hard to see where it was they were going. They had eventually left the hilltops both agreeing that they didn't want to stay out in the open and ventured back into the forest in search of somewhere relatively safe.

"Potter I can't see a thing!" Draco complained squinting trying to locate the dark haired Gryffindor that was supposed to be in front of him.

"I'm not that far ahead of you." Harry said "Try and stick close the last thing we need is to get separated." Draco hurried his pace as much as he could until he was practically hugging Harry. If any of the Slytherin's could see him now...He sighed he would be the laughing stock of his house. Draco had to rely on a Gryffindor! And The Boy Who Lived no less!

"Potter when can we stop?" Draco asked as they stumbled over soft earth.

"When we- hang on a minute does something feel strange to you?" Harry said sticking his arm out in front of Draco stopping him from going any further.

"What do you mean?"

"The ground." Harry said. "Its really soft and sort of springy...feels freshly dug up or, or like the air pockets you sometimes get in the ground, its weird." Harry pressed his foot into the ground and felt it spring up slightly again. Definitely weird. What could it be? Then the earth groaned and shifted, not much but enough to feel. The part they were standing on began to sink in slowly and Harry suddenly felt his insides twist. Freshly dug up? Or just freshly covered?

"Malfoy we have to move this isn't safe its-" but Harry was cut off as the earth completely gave way underneath them plunging them both into the dark mouth of an underground cave. 

Their screams leaving the last lingering traces that they had ever been there before that too faded into the darkness...


	10. Yellow and Red

__

Yay! I actually made my deadline this time and this chapter is longer and better (hopefully) than chapter 9 was too. I don't have anything really interesting to say about this chapter except that there is some possibly major out of character moments but then again they are lost, starving and terrified I think that warrants some out of characterness don't you think? Anyway thanks to those who reviewed chapter 9 I was flattered and encouraged by the sweet comments and I hope you all like this chapter too!

Disclaimer: Does anyone honestly think I own them?

*******************************************************************

****

Chapter 10

Harry groaned as he was pulled from the comfort of unconsciousness. His senses were becoming aware and It. Felt. Awful. There was a pain so great it even ached to think about it. Moaning he attempted to push himself onto hands and knees, and fell flat onto his face for his efforts. Harry gritted his teeth; eyes clenched tightly shut trying to hold his frustrations in, and tried again. This time he succeeded but only just. His arms were shaking and felt ready to collapse under him at any minute so he pushed himself backwards so he was sitting and took the opportunity to inspect his injuries. His side was pretty scraped up, his robes torn and completely useless to him now. Through some form of miracle his glasses were still on and mostly intact though his right lens was cracked and he couldn't see very well through it. The worst of it however seem to lie in his shoulder in which a jagged piece of rock had lodged itself firmly in his shoulder. He tried pulling it out but couldn't get a good enough grip on it to do anything productive. He sighed miserably and tried to get a good look at his surroundings. Key word being tried. If it was hard to see before it was damn near impossible now. The moon could only just be seen through the hole in which they had fallen and its light provided only the bare minimum of visibility around the cave. It was at this point Harry remembered that he wasn't alone. Where was Draco?

"Malfoy!" No response. Harry started to panic.

"Malfoy are you alright? Can you hear me at all? Please answer me!"

"P...Potter" A faint voice answered his cries somewhere to his left. Harry squinted searching desperately for any sign of the Slytherin, and about five or so metres away from him the thought he saw the faint outline of Draco. He started crawling towards him.

"Malfoy are you Ok?"

"I...I don't know...I think so." Came the unsteady reply. Harry managed to crawl to his side. Draco was lying very still and his breathing sounded quite laboured to him, he hoped Draco wasn't badly hurt.

"Can you get up?" Harry asked.

"Help me, I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Harry blinked trying to overcome his surprise that Draco was actually asking **him** for help. He must **really **feel like shit. Harry first helped Draco into a sitting position and then draping Draco's arm about his shoulders helped him stand though a bit unsteadily.

"You right?" Harry asked again. Draco nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah I think so, for now at least anyway." Harry said. Draco nodded again and swept his eyes around the cave coming to rest on the hole above them.

"There's no way we can get back up there is there?" Draco asked.

"Doesn't look that way."

"Great now what are we going to do?"

"Well since we can't go up, we may as well see where this cave leads, what do you think?"

"I suppose so." Draco said.

Together they inched their way down the dark tunnel keeping their hands on the wall for guidance. They made progress slowly and in silence for about an hour before they could both hear the distinct sound of running water.

"Must be an underground lake or something." Harry murmured as they rounded a bend and then came to a halt. The ground had given way to a large lake that stretched wall to wall and lead back outside as they could see where the roof of the tunnel ended and the night sky started up again.

"I think we are going to have to swim." Harry said to Draco.

"Swim?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes swim. There's no other way out of here, take off your robes they will only weigh you down." Harry instructed as he discarded his tattered school robes, and was left standing only in his school jumper and pants. Draco stared out at the murky water doubtfully chewing at his bottom lip. Something suddenly made a very large splash in the lake causing waves of ripples to spread out around the water. Draco nervously backed up.

"Potter there's something in the water." Draco whispered.

"I know, I saw it too." Harry answered.

"We can't go in there."

"We have to."

"We can't!" Draco yelled panic flaring in his eyes. "It could be dangerous!"

"Are you actually scared Malfoy?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Yes I bloody well am!" Draco wailed "Alright are you satisfied now, I admit it I'm scared, we all can't be thick-headed Gryffindors like you!"

Harry looked at Draco and instantly felt sorry. Draco really did look scared the tears building in his silver eyes were proof of that.

"Malfoy...look I'm sorry...please don't cry." Harry said.

"I am **not** crying!"

"Alright fine your not." Harry said holding up his hands in a sign of surrender "That's not the point though, we have to do this Malfoy you know we have to, we can't just stay here."

Draco sighed heavily and glanced back at the now still water again. It was almost a 100-metre swim.

"I don't think I can." Draco said quietly.

"Look Malfoy I admit I'm scared too, but we have to do this, we've gotten through everything else so far we can do this too. Trust me please." Harry said pleading with Draco. Draco locked eyes with Harry and stared at him for a few minutes.

"The last time you talked about trust I was pushed off a cliff." Draco said bitterly. Harry snorted with laughter.

"This is going to be nothing like that ok? I won't abandon you in the middle of this lake; I don't hate you that much." 

Draco slowly nodded before unclasping his school robes and allowed them to slide off gathering around his feet.

"All right then, let's do it." He said. Harry took a hold of his hand and held it firm.

"We'll go in together, this way you know I won't just leave you." Harry said chuckling. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Right."

Taking a deep breath they both stepped into the water and gasped as its freezing temperature wrapped itself around their legs. Harry clenched his teeth and yanked Draco forward plunging them both up to their shoulders in the lake so they were only just touching the ground. Draco gasped as the coldness seeped into his body and seemed to constrict his lungs making it difficult to breathe. Harry looked to be in a similar state but looked determinedly at Draco.

"We have to keep moving or our muscles could seize up." Harry said. Draco glanced at him looking slightly irritated.

"I know that." He snapped. Harry smirked at him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He said letting go of Draco "lets go." And with that he kicked off and struck out for the far bank, Draco followed close behind. 

They managed to get almost halfway without incident and Draco was just beginning to calm down when he felt it. Something rough and scaly slid past his leg.

"Potter." He gasped out. Harry stopped swimming and treading water turned to face him.

"What?"

"Something just brushed past my leg." Harry's eyes widened. 

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm bloody sure I felt it!"

"All right calm down." Harry tried.

"Calm down?! It could be anything!"

"I'm sure it's nothing dangerou..." Harry trailed off as he got a very good look at what **it** was behind Draco. 

"What, what is it?" Draco asked. Harry pointed behind him.

"It's behind me isn't it?" A nod. "It's also huge and looks very dangerous too doesn't it?"

Harry nodded again going very pale. Draco slowly turned. A few feet behind them was some sort of serpent that looked to be a cross between a snake and a crocodile. It was all scales, teeth and had slitted poisoness yellow eyes. All in all very terrifying.

"Draco swim." Harry commanded "Swim now, don't stop!" He yelled. Draco spurred into action launched himself after Harry. They swam as fast as humanly possible, fear lending them the adrenaline they needed to cross the lake. Draco felt like screaming and crying when he felt the water shift behind him signalling that the creature was following them.

__

*Oh please, please let me get out of here* He chanted.

Harry reached the shore first and scrambled halfway up the bank before turning and stretching out his hands for Draco. Draco came to the shore a second later, the serpent right behind him, and started pulling himself out of the water reaching for Harry's hands desperately. But panic caused him to slip and fall over just short of Harry.

Harry cried out as the creature suddenly reared up, much like a cobra bared its razor teeth and struck out at Draco as he was sliding back down the bank. It was lightning fast but so were Harry's seeker instincts. Ignoring the throbbing pain in this right shoulder Harry lunged forward, grabbed Draco's hands and wrenched him just out of the way so that only the mud ended up suffering from the serpents deadly bite.

They stumbled up the bank and managed to run about 100 feet before Harry collapsed exhausted. Draco still standing threw his hands up in frustration.

"What the fuck?! What is wrong with this place?" He screamed "Why is everything so hell bent on killing us?!? I've had enough of this! What's next?"

The bushes to the left suddenly started to rustle then a wolf like creature with eerily familiar blood red eyes leapt out stood growling and snarling at them.

Draco stared at it a moment in utter bewilderment then narrowed his eyes incredulously.

"Oh come on!" He yelled as it started to advance on them.


	11. endings etched in blood

__

Yay second last chapter! I was going to wait till next week before writing chapter 11 and 12 but I had a sudden burst of ideas so I decided to post today instead. Chapter 12 will be posted tomorrow and then it's finally finished! I'm no longer sure however of the rating that this story has as this chapter has a little bit of blood and gore I suppose, not very strong or graphic but lately I've heard that people are getting reported for the stupidest of things so just to be safe I'll rate this chapter R and warn anyone in advance. If anyone thinks I should rate the whole story R let me know. Once again thanks for the awesome reviews! I'd list you all but I'm not really supposed to be on the net at the moment so I don't have the time but thank you all so much for being so supportive!

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

************************************************************

****

Chapter 11

It had watched their painful progress since the beginning. Perhaps with amusement, perhaps with some sort of twisted compassion that was too terrible to even think about. Now however it was through watching, through waiting. It was ready for its long awaited meal. There were leaves and burdocks caught in its shiny fur and saliva was dripping in great clumps from its gaping mouth filled with yellow stained teeth. It flexed its great paws, claws digging into the dirt, for a moment as if to test them and their strength. Seemingly satisfied its crimson eyes focused onto the frightened pair and it let loose a low growl.

Draco and Harry shrank back, eyes wide and panting with a speed that almost matched their quickened heartbeats. Harry looked around desperately, trying to find some way out. They couldn't go back lest they wanted to go swimming with the serpent again and the trees on either side of them wouldn't work this time. Sure the creature was big but it wasn't **that** big. It could easily slip between the trees, it wouldn't work like it did with the dragon, they couldn't simply outrun it.

It suddenly hunched back on its hind legs and sprang forward, claws outstretched, aiming directly at Draco's head. Draco cried out and Harry flung himself towards him, his momentum being just enough to knock the Slytherin and him out of its way. They landed in a tangled heap on the ground, the creature roared in frustration and whirled about to face them snapping and snarling angrily. 

They scrambled into a sitting position eyeing the creature with fear as it begun to advance on them again. Harry was so focused on the creature in front of him that he failed to hear the hissing behind him, but Draco did. He turned to see a cobra like snake rearing up. They had fallen into the snakes nest and it was not happy. It struck out and before Draco could react latched itself to his arm, poisoned fangs burying themselves into his flesh, ripping through his clothing like it was nothing. Draco screamed from the pain and twisting the right way around again flailed his arm forwards trying to shake it off. 

The snake startled by the sudden move let go and flew through the air to land just in front of the wolf like beast. It uncoiled itself and seeing the creature before it as another threat reared up and started hissing dangerously. The beast actually took a step back surprised and the two started to eye each other up wearily. 

"Draco are you all right?" Harry gasped out mentally wincing at the stupidity of the question.

"No I don't think I am Potter." Draco ground out through the pain, cradling his left arm to his chest. "Shit" He whispered clenching his eyes shut tightly.

Just then a loud roar ripped through the air causing the two to jump and look at the scene before them. The creature had had enough of the snake being in its way and had pounced on it snapping at with its jaws furiously. The snake wrapped its tail end around the beast's leg and attempted to bite it but not before the wolf thing managed to close its teeth around its head and yank it from its leg. It shook its head rapidly from side to side the snake's body twisting helplessly before the creature snapped its jaws shut the sound of the snakes skull crunching quite audible to both boys. 

It reopened its mouth and the now limp body slid from it to land with a soft thump in the dirt, it's head now barely recognizable as a head at all.

It licked its lips cleaning the blood from its jaws hungrily before turning its attention back to the two boys who were now shaking.

It lunged again and this time it didn't miss. It slammed into Harry knocking him harshly to the ground. He screamed as his back was forced against a rock jutting out from the ground. 

Drool dripped onto his chest and the creature leant forward sniffing him. It could smell the blood from Harry's shoulder wound and it drove its already blood thirsty state even wilder. Without hesitation it bite deeply into Harry's shoulder tearing his jumper and ripping off skin. Harry started screaming twisting helplessly as it started to lap up the blood.

Draco gasped and tried to stand to help Harry but was overcome with a strange sort of weakness that was quickly numbing every joint in his body and leaving him hopelessly tired and unable to move.

*The venom...it must be the venom of the snake. * Draco dimly realised * But I have to help...I have to...*

Summoning as much energy as he could Draco managed to succeed in crawling slowly towards Harry and the animal that was currently biting at Harry's shoulder in order to keep the blood, in which it couldn't get enough of, running. 

The creature payed absolutely no attention to him whatsoever obviously knowing that Draco was no threat to it in any way. 

__

*And its right* He thought bitterly _*What am I going to do? Lay in front of it and hope it trips? *_

He collapsed. His strength was gone and the strange numbing sensation was completely drowning him. Harry twisted his head around to look at him and Draco read in those emerald eyes pain, fear and the unmistakable look of utter defeat. He knew Draco couldn't do anything to help and had resigned himself to the death the creature would eventually give him. Draco felt his stomach lurch at the prospect of having to watch Harry being eaten alive while he himself died slowly.

And then suddenly he heard something. Something overhead wings flapping? His dulled senses could only pick up so much but he knew that something was getting closer and then it was there. A huge blurry black shape, to Draco's eyes, swept down on the beast and knocked it off of Harry. The creature howled and started to bite at the black thing as they both started to fight.

"Potter" Draco managed to wheeze out feeling his throat ache painfully, hoping that Harry was still alive.

"Malfoy...look...its the dragon." Harry uttered quietly staring at the space the two animals were fighting in.

__

*The dragon?...what dragon?...is it...no it can't he that one...can it? The black one the one that attacked me all those days ago? It was following us too? *

Draco's muddled thoughts eventually cleared enough for him to realise that it was the very same dragon, and that very same dragon was now fighting the other thing to the death for them.

"To the victor goes the spoils" Harry chuckled weakly.

"Potter...Harry...I'm, I'm so sorry." Draco said as his eyes started to slide closed the strength to keep them open was now proving to be too much, though he did hear Harry's reply before he completely lost consciousness.

"Yeah Draco...I am too."

Harry watched as Draco's eyes closed and his breathing started to slow down. With luck Draco would be dead before the victor came back to claim its prize, he wouldn't have to go through the agony the dragon or the creature would inflict upon him when they came back for them.

He himself started to feel very tired as he was still losing blood from the gaping wound that ran from his shoulder to his elbow. He was feeling so very tired...he could hear the fight still but it was fading along with his vision that had started to waver. 

Darkness was just creeping at the edges of his eyesight when some sort of light suddenly erupted throughout the forest and he could hear something accompanying it...voices? Or was he hearing things? 

The light was so bright that everything around him flashed white before Harry's world went dark and silent and he knew no more...


	12. An ending of sorts

__

It's all over finally! I had fun writing this story but I'm still relieved to see the end of it Yay!!!! Its a wonder that this story saw completion at all since I was going to abandon it but I simply couldn't refuse the sweet reviewers and I still can't! such lovely supportive comments will make me do anything its a serious weakness people! I was at one point going to kill both Harry and Draco, for no other reason than I'm mean and wanted to try a not so happy ending but several of my friends threatened me with bodily harm if I did that so I decided to save them, Harry and Draco are lucky my friends are so violent! I now feel that it's only right to thank and acknowledge every reviewer as they took the time to review in the first place so here it goes:

Ranma, Kimmy, Whitebearwrites, Anya Malfoy (I love Draco too), me (it's the reviewers name), Ko-chan, Christina, wandering reviewer, Evelyn Black, Wildfire, Liz Swarthy, donelle, Ashie, Goggled Monkey, Moriavis, Setsuri, The Slayer, Prophetess Of Hearts,

Avalon Princess, Aurora, Juvenile, Dark Blood AKA Hermionegranger, bec, Double-Edged Sword and Kelly. And to anyone else who reviews this chapter. Thanks so much!

I hope no one is overly disappointed with the ending. I was a little but I didn't like the idea of making this the type of story where a situation like the one they are in makes them fall madly in love I also didn't think that they would become the best of friends because of this so it's sort of a very low key kind of friendship. However I'm making a sequal where there might just be some slash *evil grin.* So keep a lookout for it.

Thank you and goodnight.

Disclaimer: No mine.

*********************************************************************

**Chapter 12**

His ears were ringing and his head was pounding. He probably would have thrown up had he anything in his stomach to throw up. He began to cough. The sound was dulled slightly by the harsh ringing in his ears, but he certainly felt it pulling at his chest making him ache. He heard voices; ones that were vaguely familiar, ones he should recognize but the faces kept evading him. He felt a warm hand on his forehead and momentarily panicked; thinking it was the creature again coming back to finish him off. He began to writhe weakly trying to get away. Something was holding him down whispering soothing words. He tried to identify them, struggling to clear his mind enough to hear what was being said.

He let out a low moan.

"I think he's waking up"

"Harry"

Another voice so familiar.

"Harry can you open your eyes for me."

The simple request took so much energy Harry almost deemed it too much before he finally managed to open them. He had been expecting the forest not this room and he had been expecting it to be dark and murky not so bright and he hadn't expected to see three blurred faces peering down at him either. One of them handed him his glasses and the world swam back into focus. Madame Pomfrey was on his right, Dumbledore at the foot of his bed and to his right stood Draco.

__

*Draco he's not dead* 

Was the first thought to come to mind.

"It's about time you woke up" Draco said grinning slightly.

"Meh" Harry grumbled struggling for awhile before he successfully managed to sit up.

"What a way with words." Draco said hopping onto the edge of Harry's bed. 

Harry mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a curse causing Draco to laugh and Madame Pomfrey to frown. Dumbledore shook his head in disapproval but his still had a tiny smile on his face.

"I'm glad you are awake Harry, you have caused us great worry these last few days, the both of you." Dumbledore said looking first at Harry then at Draco who shrugged sheepishly.

Harry shook his head slightly still trying to clear it.

"What happened?...that light I saw-"

"Was me Harry" Dumbledore interrupted "it scared away the dragon and the meignlinx." (A/N don't ask)

"Meignlinx?" Harry asked.

"That was the rather large creature that had been tracking the both of you for the time you were lost I would say Harry. It is a scavenger by nature and was most likely waiting for you both to be come weak enough to be unable to fight back." Dumbledore answered. " I don't think that I need to tell you were both extremely fortunate to survive for as long as you did"

"But how did you find us?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, we had a mess of a time trying to find you it took many nights of very complicated locating spells, had you stayed in one place we would of been able to find you two a lot sooner."

"Hey that was Potters fault." Draco said.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said rolling his eyes. 

Draco smirked "I try."

"Um professor? Where exactly were we?" Harry asked turning back to the old wizard.

Dumbledore frowned. "It doesn't have a name Harry, but it is a forest that has been used for many years as a dumping ground for the most dangerous and illegal of magical animals. Many of the animals were smuggled into England and then dumped when there was not enough buyers for such creatures. The forest had been charmed to keep muggles out only allowing wizards and witches entrance but it is such a dangerous place that even the most experienced of wizards and witches avoid the place."

"Wow." Said Draco

"Indeed" Said Dumbledore "And now that the both of you are awake I must inquire as to how you ended up in such a place."

Harry noticed that Malfoy had gone pale but he squared his shoulders and spoke up, ready to accept the trouble he knew he would be in.

"Um professor it was...well it was-"

"My fault." Harry said cutting Draco's confession off. Everyone turned to look at him surprised.

"You see I misread the instructions and added too much Wolfsbane, then Neville tripped and accidentally knocked my cauldron over, and it was all just an accident sir."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked. At Harry's nod Dumbledore sighed and stood up.

"Well I'm glad that is resolved, Harry please try and be more careful in future you too mister Malfoy now get some rest." Dumbledore added before turning to leave.

"I must go now; there are many people who are going to be very thrilled with the news that you are both all right."

He got to the door then turned to look at them one last time.

"I'm very relieved that you are both safe." Then with a swirl of robes he was gone.

Madame Pomfrey set down a glass of some concoction next to Harry's bedside.

"Drink this" She instructed "Your still quite ill, you too" she added glaring at Draco "Bed now, pneumonia the both of you not to mention the malnourishment, and other such injuries its a wonder your alive at all." She muttered as she briefly straightened Harry's covers and then pointed to another bed clearly indicating for Draco to get in. He rolled his eyes but complied lying back down on the bed next to Harry's. Satisfied she nodded then too left.

"Alone at last" Harry said coughing a bit.

"Yeah" Draco said sounding a bit uneasy jumping back up from the bed.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

"I've been resting for three days now I need to move around."

"Three days? We've been here for three days?"

"Yeah I've been awake since yesterday afternoon bored out of my mind I might add." Draco said walking to stop by Harry's bedside.

"So how you feeling?"

"Like absolute shit thanks for asking, you?"

"Pretty much the same." Draco answered.

"Then you should be resting."

"I don't want to in fact I'm thinking of making a break for it when the right distraction comes along"

"Well don't blame me if you get even sicker." Harry chuckled.

"Hey speaking of blame, why did you take the blame for me?"

"Well I kinda thought that getting lost and almost dying was punishment enough don't you think?"

"Well thanks." Draco said then pulled a face "Shit now I owe you one don't I?"

"Damn straight you do." Harry said trying to look serious and failing. Draco pretended to glare for awhile but was soon grinning too.

"You don't think Dumbledore really believed you do you?" Draco asked.

"Not for a moment but he won't press it." Harry said. 

Draco sank back down onto the edge of Harry's mattress. The two sat in silence for a moment before Harry broke it.

"This doesn't really change anything does it? Now that we're back at Hogwarts I mean."

Draco snorted "Of course it doesn't I could never be friends with a Gryffindor."

"Yeah well I could never be friends with a slimy Slytherin." Harry retorted.

Draco smiled "Exactly...although I think the animosity could be held off some don't you think?"

"I'd like that." Harry replied smiling.

"But not too much" Draco added. "Heaven forbid I actually start to like you."

"Thanks Malfoy" Harry said laughing.

Just then they heard footsteps and loud voices approaching the hospital wing. Draco got back off of Harry's bed and inched over the other side of the room creating a decent distance between them just as the doors banged open and Ron and Hermione rushed in. Harry's face broke into a wide grin as he caught sight of his friends. He'd forgotten how much he missed them until he saw them again. They both rushed up and hugged him laughing.

"Harry mate boy are we glad to see you!" Ron declared.

"Harry we were so worried, are you alright, you look terrible, it must have been so scary and-"

"Mione" Harry said interrupting "I'm all right, I'll be fine."

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm so glad your ok" She whispered.

Ron took in the sight of Harry's bandaged shoulder and arm and his still healing scratched up cheek and his face darkened. Harry taking notice of this sudden change in mood smiled reassuringly at him.

"It not as bad as it looks, it doesn't even hurt that much any more."

"It must have been horrible." Hermione said quietly.

"It was but I don't really want to talk about it." Harry said. The two nodded.

"I'll kill Malfoy." Ron said. "It was all his fault; it must have been a nightmare having just him around for all that time."

Harry didn't really know how to respond to that. He knew that his friends would never understand how Draco had saved his life and how he had saved his in return. 

They wouldn't understand that on some level an understanding had been reached between them, he hardly understood it himself, and they certaintly wouldn't understand that Harry was actually starting to like him at all. 

It was at that moment Harry glanced up and saw Draco. He had managed to cross the room without being noticed and was now wearing a black school robe, where he had gotten it from Harry had no idea but Malfoy was clearly intending to make his escape now. 

He turned and looked at him and flashed him a smile, holding his finger to his lips signalling not to say anything. 

Harry returned the smile in earnest making a mental bet that Draco would be dragged back to the infirmary within the hour. 

Draco opened the door soundlessly and disappeared through black robes swishing behind him.

Harry watched the door close then turned back to his friends who hadn't noticed Draco leave.

"You have no idea." Was all he said.

The End 


End file.
